Junior's Return
by Laser Slayer
Summary: James Choke is 38, working at a bank in Vegas and twice divorced when who should he run into? Junior Moore. Now released from juvenile hall see how Junior's life turned out and how James deals with Junior wanting his old friend to help him with something.
1. Chapter 1

**Junior's Return**

**Chapter 1: Banker**

_**Las Vegas- 2026 **_

38 year old James Choke sat behind his desk at his office at McArthur Bank in Las Vegas, Working at a bank had not

been James' reasons for moving to Vegas but jobs were jobs and beggars can't be choosers. Not that James was

anywhere near being beggar. He was the senior loan/sponsor officer at McArthur Bank and lived in a penthouse

located a few blocks away from Circus- Circus. On his desk, there was a picture of three of his children. The oldest,

Paul Choke was 17. His hair was a brown color, a cross between James and his first ex-wife Kerry. The second

was a girl, Ellen Choke, who took after her mother, she was 16 and the third was 12 year old James Duncan "JJ"

Choke Jr. who took right after his father. James spoke into an intercom on his desk.

"Frankie I'm going on my lunch break," he called.

"Yes Mr. Choke, but there's still one person to see you," came the response.

James sighed. "Say I'll be back in like 15, 20 minutes tops." He darted out the door before seeing someone sitting on a

chair waiting outside his office. He was around James' age, only he had dark brown hair and looked a bit older. But

James realized who it was immediately and tried to run before the man would recognize him.

"James! James bloody Beckett!" the man called out.

"Shit," James muttered under his breath. He turned around. "I'm sorry you are?" he asked hoping to throw him off. But

the man wasn't slightly fooled.

"It's Junior Moore! From London," he explained. "My dad was the big coke guy."

James sighed. There was no point denying it since Junior had already seen him. "Hey," he tried to smile. "Sorry I didn't

recognize you. How long has it been like 25 years?"

Junior nodded and still spoke in a British accent. "Sounds about right. What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," James responded. He opened the door to his office. "Why don't you come in?"

"Wait, that office says James Choke, Senior Loan Officer. You trying trash it or something?"

_Damn it! _James thought. He had totally forgotten that it had a sign on it. "Er, Junior, here's the thing my name kinda is

James Choke, well now at least."

"Why'd you change it?" Junior asked.

"Thought it sounded a lot nicer, Don't you think?"

'Whatever." Junior responded walking in. James followed.

"So what's your business here?" James asked.

"To be honest I need a loan." Junior said.

"What, you still doing coke?" James asked, hoping for a reason to throw Junior out.

"Sort of. When I was like twenty-something I quit but than I started gambling. You gotta help me James, Big Jay says

that if I don't have the cash by Monday they're gonna take my thumbs! I'm broke."

"How much cash do you need exactly?" James asked.

"About 50 grand should do it."

James bit his lower lip. "You got any work Junior?" he asked.

Junior shook his head. "Worked for an auto dealership for a couple of months but they gave me the boot last week.

Bloody imbeciles."

"You got a bank account Junior?"

"Weren't you listening? I'm bloody broke!"

"Sorry," James said. "But aside from that, how are you doing?"

Junior was giggling a bit. "Not bad, I've lived off some cash from my old man. But honestly, I've got about ten kids

with ten different one-night standers." He began to burst out laughing. "Not bad for the guy who was trying to get

off with your step-sister eh?"

James faked a laugh but honestly, he was worried about Junior. A person wasn't meant to live like that. "You actually

take care of your kids and stuff?"

Junior shrugged."Arguably," he said picking up the photo of James' kids on the table. "Your kids?"

"Yeah," he nodded." In total, James had five kids from two marriages. His second ex-wife, Debbie was a day manager

of a nearby hotel. Although when she and James divorced she'd moved to Spain and hardly ever saw her kids.

"So can I get a loan or not?"Junior asked.

"Maybe we could talk about it some other time?" James suggested."Like have a guys night out or something and

discuss it, leave our kids to know each other or whatever?"

"Sure," Junior grinned. "Friday okay?"

James nodded. "Friday is okay," he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the Kids **

**AN: Hey guys, this is just a short chapter, mostly character files on James' kids and a couple of Junior's kids, **

**cause I can't fit them all in.**

**James' Kids**

**Paul Robert Choke**

**Nicknames: **None

**Age: **17

**Father: **James Choke Sr.

**Mother: **Kerry Chang

**Siblings:** Ellen Choke (sister) James Choke Jr. (brother) Nathaniel Choke (half-brother) Kyle Choke (half-brother)

**Appearance: **Tall, brown hair, blue eyes.

**Bio:** Paul is the first son of James Choke and Kerry Chang. He is well liked at school, smart and good at sports and

popular. He is the only child who knows of his parents CHERUB days. Paul usually lives with his mother, Kerry, sister,

Ellen and brother James Jr. Paul inherits his father's competiveness but does not have a tendency to lash out.

**Ellen Kerry Choke**

**Nicknames: **None

**Age: **16

**Father: **James Choke Sr.

**Mother: **Kerry Chang

**Siblings:** Paul Choke (sister) James Choke Jr. (brother) Nathaniel Choke (half-brother) Kyle Choke (half-brother)

**Appearance: **black hair, brown eyes.

**Bio:** Ellen is the second child and only daughter of James Choke and Kerry Chang. Due to being the only girl in her

family she prefers hanging as opposed to her family. She does not like sports and has good grades. She gets on well

with other people Paul and is very popular. Unlike her brother Paul she does not know of CHERUB.

**James Duncan Choke Jr.**

**Nicknames: **JJ

**Age: **12

**Father: **James Choke Sr.

**Mother: **Kerry Chang

**Siblings:** Ellen Choke (sister) Paul Choke (brother) Nathaniel Choke (half-brother) Kyle Choke (half-brother)

**Appearance: **Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes.

**Bio:** JJ is the third and final son of James and Kerry. He is James' favorite and acts very much like his father at that

age. A slight womanizer, competitive and strong, JJ is nearly a duplicate of his dad in personality and appearance. He

is named after his father and grandfather. JJ also has his mother's intelligence.

**Nathaniel Adam Choke**

**Nicknames: **Nate

**Age: **10

**Father: **James Choke Sr.

**Mother: **Debbie Ringwood

**Siblings:** Ellen Choke (half-sister) James Choke Jr. (half-brother) Paul Choke(half-brother) Kyle Choke (brother)

**Appearance: **Small for age, brown hair, blue eyes.

**Bio:** Nate is the first son of Debbie and James. His mother left he and his brother when they were young to pursue a

career abroad. He is the shyest out of James' kids and has a tendency to be bullied at school. He seems to be the l

east favorite of his father as he is a bit of a loner. Nate is often teased by his younger brother Kyle for being a wimp.

**Kyle Anthony Choke**

**Nicknames: **None

**Age: **9

**Father: **James Choke Sr.

**Mother: **Debbie Ringwood

**Siblings:** Ellen Choke (half-sister) James Choke Jr. (half-brother) Nathaniel Choke (brother) Paul Choke (half-brother)

**Appearance:** Brown hair, blue eyes.

**Bio:** Kyle is the youngest son of James and Debbie. He was named after his father's best friend at CHERUB, Kyle

Blueman (who apparently teared up when he heard it.) Kyle is like his half-siblings, popular, smart and well liked at

school. Kyle often teases his brother Nate for getting bullied. Kyle does not remember his mother, since she left when

he was very young.

**Junior's Kids (some at least)**

**David Richie Moore**

**Nickname: **Davey

**Age: **18

**Father: **Keith Moore Jr.

**Mother: **Unknown

**Siblings: **Davey has at least 9 known siblings

**Appearance **Tall, dark, grey eyes

**Bio: **Davey Moore was born to an unknown mother, because his father was smoking drugs during the time of his birth

Davey was born with ADHD. He was always getting into fights at school until his mother got sick of his behavior and

moved him to London to live with his father, claiming that Davey is Junior's son and she can't handle taking care of a

reckless boy and leaves.

**Gavin Ethan Moore**

**Nickname: **Gav

**Age: **16

**Father: **Keith Moore Jr.

**Mother: **Unknown

**Siblings: **Gav has at least 9 known siblings

**Appearance **Short, dark, green eyes

**Bio: **Gavin Moore lived a very good life for his first 12 years until his mother died and his step-father went to prison for

fraud. Gavin was forced to live with his biological father and older half-brother resented his father and they

had a strange father son relationship.

**Ashton Scott Moore**

**Nickname: **Ash

**Age: **13

**Father: **Keith Moore Jr.

**Mother: **Unknown

**Siblings: **Ash has at least 9 known siblings

**Appearance **Tall, dark hair, brown eyes

**Bio: **Ash Moore was abandoned at 8 by his mother for another man and sent to live with his uncle and aunt until they

decided he should stay with his real family and sent him to his biological father's home. At this time Junior had just

gotten out of prison again and was on parole. Ash enjoyed living with his father as he found him cooler. His mother

never returned to claim him.

**Lawrence Mathis Moore **

**Nickname: **Larry

**Age: **14

**Father: **Keith Moore Jr.

**Mother: **Unknown

**Siblings: **Lawrence has at least 9 known siblings

**Appearance: **Blonde hair, green eyes, short

**Bio: **Lawrence has had four different step fathers before finally meeting his biological one. His mother constantly re-

married men who disliked him and abused him verbally. At 10 years old he found Junior's address at ran away to seek

refuge with his real father, only to discover he had many half-siblings. He stayed there and changed his name from

Mathis John to Lawrence Mathis.

**Fernando Edward Moore **

**Nickname: **Eddie

**Age: **11

**Father: **Keith Moore Jr.

**Mother: **Unknown

**Siblings: **Eddie has at least 9 known siblings

**Appearance: **Black hair, grey eyes,

**Bio: **Eddie grew up in an Italian household before running away from his stepfather Rico Da Moon who constantly

bullied him. He escaped to Junior's house where he lived for several years before Junior was arrested again, he was

allowed back when Junior was released two years later.

**AN: Sorry if this is boring I'll try to make chapter 3 more exciting. Please review my story. **

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friday Night**

**Friday- Junior's house**

James felt weird being on the step of Junior Moore's door. His five kids behind him James took a deep breath and

rang the doorbell.

"Why do we have to be here anyway?" Ellen asked. "I had plans with Jono and Sasha."

"Wouldn't you be uncomfortable with Sasha watching you and Jono make out night?" JJ smiled.

"Shut up, you little twerp!" Ellen yelled at her brother, ready to slap him.

"What are you gonna hit me for?" JJ replied.

"Quiet you two!" James snapped. "This is my old um friend. We met on a field trip when I was at um.. boarding school"

James rang the doorbell a second time. He heard voices vaguely on the other side of the door.

"Gavin! Get the god damn door!"

"Why don't you get the door Ash! I'm on the phone!"

"What? Talking to your girlfriend? Oh, wait, you don't have one!"

"Will the two of you keep your shit-filled mouths closed? I need the scores for the game so I can get my money from

Coop! You bloody dumbasses!"

"You wouldn't be in this shit if you didn't have a gambling problem!"

"I don't have a gambling problem asshole! You have a mental problem!"

"One of you just get the freaking door!"

James recognized Junior's voice. A few moments passed before the door finally opened. James saw a boy who

looked a bit bored. He couldn't be much older than 12, he had dark hair, darkish skin and grey eyes.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Yeah, err, I'm James, your dad home?"

"You guys cops?" he asked.

"No, I'm an old friend of your dad's, these are my kids."

The boy leaned his head in and spoke in a surprisingly loud voice. "DAD! Some guy called James is here to see you!"

"In a minute!" came Junior's voice.

The boy ushered them in. "I'm Eddie by the way," he said. "Sixth child, fifth son."

James nodded and examined Junior's home. The living room, lined with tearing wallpaper, pizza boxes and cigarettes

all over the place. On a badly upholstered couch was a teenager about Paul's age yelling through the phone at some

guy named Coop. Junior came down quickly wearing a pair of black jeans, stripped blue and white shirt and sports

jacket.

"What is it? You're wedding day" James asked.

Junior held out a business card. "Read this." he smiled.

"Simon Moore Junior- Movie, TV and Commercial Producer and Director," James read. "So what?"

"We'll head out to a couple of bars or clubs of other sort. Send it to some girls and boom; I'm getting a good night."

Junior quickly explained about how James' kids were going to be hanging out there.

"Alright James, lets hit the clubs!" Junior smiled.

"Yeah, maybe he'll meet the mother of my eleventh half-sibling there," short, blonde boy with green eyes remarked.

"Shut your mouth Gavin!" Junior called as he and James headed out the door. "Real son of a bitch that one," he

muttered to James. Junior hopped into a black Mercedes.

"I thought you were broke!" James exclaimed.

Junior grinned. "It's a pretty long story. I'll explain on the way."

James hopped in, although he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Junior was driving to a line of clubs for an excellent night he had planned. James felt weird hanging out with Junior

after 25 years. Without a mission to worry about or a cover to blow. But he was worried about Junior, drinking,

gambling, smoking and the occasional drug. James felt like a sixteen year old, scared enough to shit his pants with

peer pressure. They spent the long ride over talking about how everyone was doing.

"How are your siblings?"Junior asked.

Suddenly James realized. He did have to worry about not getting his cover blown. As far as Junior was concerned

CHERUB didn't exist, Kyle, Kerry and Nicole were his step siblings Bruce was his cousin and he was a troublemaker.

"Good," James responded casually. "All still in England but I don't keep in touch very often."

"That's good," Junior said. "Like, siblings should say like hi every now and then but they shouldn't go sticking their

noses in each other's business. Hey get the hell out of here!" Junior yelled at another car that had been trying get in

front of him. "No cuts!"

"How bout you?" James asked hoping to change the topic.

"Eh," Junior simply replied. "Ringo's got his masters in some god knows what subject and is rolling in the big bucks but

refuses to help his only brother so I'm not really talking to him now. Erin is doing some crazy science crap and trying to

market it to some government science thing. April's working at some jewelry place, she's making it pretty big, but she

won't help her own twin when he gets busted for snorting coke and gets a 8 year sentence. And for the record, you're

free to nail her if you want. I don't care what happens to her anymore." Junior honked the horn of the car. "You deaf? I

said no cuts!" he sighed.

"So let's talk about this loan thing," James said. "What did you need it for anyway?"

"To be honest it's pretty secret," Junior said sticking a Cuban cigar into his mouth."Want one?"

"Nah I'm good," James said.

"There's some booze in the back seat, you can get some of that."

"I'm okay, Junior."

"Man!" Junior said, parking in the parking lot of a dance club. "What happened to you?"

"What?"

"You're not the same 15 year old mate I had! The one who used to hit on the first thing that walked in wearing a skirt,

who took the first opportunity possible to drink and cause heaps of trouble!"

"I'm still the same."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Junior said holding out a thick Cuban cigar and a flask of scotch, vodka and gin all mixed

together."

"What's this?" James asked.

"Cuban GravDeOro Cigar and a mix of alcohol. Both highly addictive. If you're still the same guy smoke one and drink

that." Junior challenged handing James the stuff. "Go on."

James looked at the stuff. He wasn't part of CHERUB anymore, he wasn't on a mission, he had no cover to be blown.

He could have simply walked away or beat the crap out of Junior and then hailed a taxi to pickup his kids and go

home. But what Junior needed the money for sounded suspicious and James needed to find out further. Plus he

wanted to help Junior. Without a mission he would just be acting as a real friend. He remembered what Bruce had

said to him 25 years ago when they'd been infiltrating the Mad Dogs. _Junior's you, he's what you would be if you _

_hadn't joined CHERUB. _Bruce had been right. James was going to help Junior and find out his plan.

James held the Cuban between his fingers and lit it before shoving the tip inside his mouth and puffing it inside and

quickly blowing it out through his nose unnoticeably, a trick he'd been taught. Then he uncapped the flask an took in

the equivalent of a shot.

"There," he said handing it back to Junior. "Happy?"

Junior nodded. "Now let's hit the inside."

The inside of the dance club was filled with people on the floor dancing with several bars. They walked up to one of

them a bald, muscular, scary looking guy was manning it.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

"Tequila shots and a beer back," Junior said eying two girls who had walked past.

"And for you sir?" the bartender turned to James.

"Cuba Libre," he replied. "And stick a lot of limes in there." James turned to Junior. "I need to wash out that crap you

gave me."

After getting their drinks, the two approached the dance floor where James saw the two girls Junior had been looking

at. He winked at one of them and she winked back.

"Hey back of!" Junior exclaimed playfully. "I call dibs."

"Whatever," James grinned. "Let's see who she wants more."

"You got yourself a bet, Choke." Junior said shaking James' hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey guys, please review my story. Thanks to all the people who already have please keep reviewing. My next chapter, Chapter 4: Prologue is going to be about how James got divorced and a bit about Junior and what happened to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4: **

**Prologue will be about how James got divorced. I wrote this as a request suggested that I do so.**

**Chapter 4: Prologue**

**10 years ago- 2017**

Three kids- 9 years of marriage and he had ruined all of it. James Choke had screwed up his marriage badly. And for what? The same thing he'd broken up with his wife about twice when they had still been dating. His womanizing. Okay, true he didn't actually cheat on her. But Kerry Choke must have figured out that he would sooner or later. The night she had left all he could think about was what was at stake. James thought of his three kids. Paul was 8 years old, hardly old enough to understand what divorce was. Much less why his own father would no longer be a room down if he'd had a nightmare. James thought of his son's appearance, he was a cross between James and Kerry. A pleasant boy who got along with everyone, not to mention, captain of the second grade football team. The very thought made James smile. Ellen was 7 and probably wouldn't be able to understand what was happening. James remembered her face. She looked a lot like her mom. And then there was JJ. He was 3, JJ looked exactly like his father. Growing up, he couldn't help wonder how much he would be in his youngest son's life. James resented the fact that it was all his own doing, that he had to be the weekend dad. Sure he got to be the fun parent but in exchange for what? Hardl y seeing his kids, boiling in a steaming pot of regret and denial. James sat awake in a dark blue armchair. It was late, 11 o'clock. Kerry had been reasonable enough to allow him to stay a couple of days to get packed and find a place to stay. With his head in his hands James could only think about how screwed up he made his marriage.

"Dad?" a trembling voice asked.

James turned around and was happy to see the face of JJ. With his blonde hair and clean face, JJ could not have

looked anymore like James.

"JJ, it's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" James asked, although he was secretly thrilled to see his son.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not buddy?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it?"

"That you and mom didn't love each other anymore," his voice seemed to break off. "And then I got caught in the middle and then you guys just left me there."

James allowed his three year old son to climb up onto the armchair next to him. Dressed in light blue pajamas with lions on them. James remembered how much he'd loved lions when he was a little boy.

"It's okay JJ," he sighed.

"Paul said you and mom are getting a revorce. Ellen said that you're not gonna live here anymore. But they were just joking right dad?" JJ asked.

James felt like he was breaking the heart of his youngest son. A boy who couldn't even pronounce divorce. All James wanted to do was lie. Tell his son that his older siblings were joking, that he would still live there. _You have to bite the_ _bullet James._ He told himself. _If you're_ _not strong for him nobody else will be_

"Sorry JJ," James bit his lower lip. "Paul and Ellen are telling the truth, I'm not gonna live here anymore and your mom and me…" he sighed. "It's kinda rough. But you need to know something. Me and your mom will never stop loving you. Okay. Because I need you to understand that."

JJ nodded. "I guess I understand."

James gave his son a hug. "Now go back to bed."

JJ nodded and went back to his room. James stayed in the living room. He had probably laid out a lot on a three year old. He didn't blame Kerry for wanting a divorce. He had carried on his womanizing for a long time. It wasn't the first time. It was time to do the thing he had been putting off. It was time to pack and leave.

**2 years later- 2019**

"Well James, a second divorce. You've simply outdone yourself again!" Lauren Rathbone ranted at her brother over the phone.

_Blah, blah, blah! You screwed up James! Blah, blah, blah! _Was all James really got out of it. This time it hadn't even his fault. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the world's greatest husband but if she wants to go to Spain and he wants to stay in Vegas… What are you gonna do? It was all about Debbie's career. But Lauren wouldn't believe that. He was relieved the minute she put the phone down. She'd left her two kids with him. Nate was only 3 and little Kyle was only 2. James hardly knew how to be a dad to the three kids he already had from his first marriage. Raising two more without a wife was the last thing he needed. James bit his lower lip. He could only do his best and try to give them a good life. James walked over to young Kyle's crib. Kyle had been named after Kyle Blueman, James' best friend at CHERUB. Kyle had teared up when James told him that he had named his son after him. The youngest Choke slept quietly and peacefully. James couldn't help but smile. At that very moment he considered everything that had quietly and peacefully. James couldn't help but smile. At that very moment he considered everything that had happened. Maybe he should have gone to Spain with her. For nights on end James would here Nate crying about missing his mom. James would later find out that it caused a lot of teenage rebellion but that wasn't the problem now. Kyle had hardly known his mother and she had left. James collapsed onto the couch and closed his eyes.  
>Reconsidering everything in his head.<p>

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Drunken Revelations**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're back to James and Junior at the club.<strong>

* * *

><p>Both James and Junior had struck out with the girl they'd been eying and were now drinking at the bar. James had a reasonably high alcohol tolerance, Junior, not so much.<p>

"Bro," James fought back a burp and patted his friend on the back. "I thought years of drinking would've made you immune."

"That's what I thought," Junior giggled. "But apparently not."

It had taken seven tequila shots and 3 beers to get him drunk but finally Junior Moore would probably spill the first thing that came to his head.

"So, Junior, what do you need this loan thing for?"

Junior started laughing.

"What?"

"That girl over there is cute. Maybe I'll have a shot with her," Junior broke into laughter.

"No, Junior, you were about to tell me a secret." James felt bad taking advantage of a guy who was already drunk outof his mind but he needed to know what Junior was up to.

"Okay, Ringo smokes in the car. Dad's okay with it but we can't tell mum."

"No, dude the other secret, something about a loan," James said.

"Alright! Alright!" Junior replied drunkly. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell James."

"Promise." James said. It was something Junior didn't want him to know about. James was on the edge of his seat.

"Well, first of all, I'm still smoking coke and pot for that matter." He picked up a bar menu. "What's this?"

"Junior!" James slammed down the bar menu. "What about the loan?"

"Do you know who KMG is?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, Keith Moore's Gang. Your old man used to run it."

"And do you know what the Mad Dogs is?"

"A gang club that you used to be part of."

"Right." Junior nodded his head. "I'm gonna restart KMG."

"What?" James' eyes went wide.

"Yeah," Junior laughed. "But it's gonna be called JMG."

Junior was obviously drunk out of his mind but he seemed to be pretty serious. He was tossing back shots as if they were apple juice. Junior was even more messed up than James remembered. James began to think carefully. Junior needed money to start a new drug gang. James being his old 'friend' would probably help him. He told James that come clean with the drugs because James wouldn't help him if he did. It seemed to make a lot more sense now.

"I haven't told that James character yet because I want him in my gang and I want it to be a surprise."Junior finished.

James bit his lower lip. Junior wanted him to be a part of his gang. Part of a new era in drug dealing. But he couldn't. He was a dad, he could get fired and God knows what the old CHERUB's would gossip on about. But one side of him was curious, maybe he could bust the Moore drug business once and for all. With Junior an adult he'd probably get a life sentence or something.

_Remember James, curiosity killed the cat. You're not with CHERUB anymore; you don't have to do this. You want a _normal life, you're not James Beckett, you're not James Raven or James Wilson. You aren't even James Adams_ _anymore. James Choke. That's who you are just plain old James Choke; you're a banker, a dad, not a spy._ _

"So what do you think, Bill?"Junior asked.

"What?" James turned around.

"You reckon we should head out? Viva Las Vegas baby!"

"Okay Junior you're way too drunk," James said helping his friend walk. He had no idea how Junior had convinced himself that James' name was Bill but whatever worked right? The ride back to Junior's was pretty awkward with Junior either throwing up out the window or blabbering on about stuff that didn't make any sense. It started out about stuff like girls or bitching about his former bosses. But by the end Junior was blabbering on about how politicians who are stupid get kidnapped by aliens and were forced to play Gin- Rummy 24/7. As they pulled up in Junior's driveway James helped him walk over to the front door as Junior stumbled to put the keys in. In the end Gavin just ended up opening the door after hearing the ruckus.

"Hey Raven," Junior stumbled in drunkly ruffling his son's hair. "How's my big, big boy?"

"Gavin, dad," he corrected as Junior stumbled up the stairs.

"Junior, need any help?" James asked.

"No thanks Bill I'm fine."

"I thought your name was James?" Gavin asked.

"You're old man's insane when he gets drunk." James said. "Thought my name was, Bill, Joe, Rodney even Ping-Ming at one point."

"Whatever," Gavin shrugged. "I'll go get your kids."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing, it makes my day.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Prodigal Son Leaves**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey thanks to all the people reading. I've been pretty busy so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. This <strong>

**chapter has less to do with the storyline but we will eventually get back. Spoiler Alert: There will be a twist.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

Hangovers were the worst. Junior Moore managed to pry his eyes open although it would have been so simple just to fall back to sleep. Still wearing his clothes from the previous night he trudged down stairs. Ash, Bianca, Nico, Davey and Alice were all up. The other five were still asleep.

"What the hell's happening?" Junior asked noticing his five kids were cleaning. Or as close as cleaning came in the

Moore household.

"You're meeting that bank dude today for your loan. Jimmy, or Johnny or Jamie…James, that's the one James." Ash said.

"Oh buddy, Keith Moore Junior's kids don't clean." Junior put his arm around Ash.

"And neither does Keith Moore Junior." Junior noticed Gavin on the bottom step.

"You really got to shut your face Gavin or one day…" Junior waved his fist in the air.

Instead of making a snide remark and walking away, as he usually would have done Gavin seemed to explode like a ticking time bomb. His face went red his eyes bulged out and his voice seemed loud enough to wake the whole of Las Vegas, including the alcoholics with a gambling problem who slept all day and only woke up to gamble.

"You know what? I'm sick of that! I hate you! I want my old life back! This whole thing sucks Dad and so do you! I'm leaving!"

"Yeah right!" Junior sneered. "You forgot pally, your mom's dead your step-daddy's in jail for fraud and you're a flat- broke student with no skills and you're not even old enough to get a proper job! And let's not forget you haven't had your old life for four years!"

Gavin was short for his age and didn't look like he could cause a lot of damage but he was so sick of living with his father, he always hated this and was rarely violent. But out of frustration he picked up a stone bowl on a nearby table and hurled it straight at Junior. Junior hardly managed to escape it.

"I'll kill ya Gavin!" Junior snapped as he ran to hit his son, but Gavin was too quick and dove into his room and locking the door as he heard Junior pounding outside. Quickly, he shoved some clothes, money and a couple of other things into a backpack and a small duffel before climbing out a window and running off, he was pretty sad to leave his nine- half siblings but he couldn't take it there anymore. His relationship with dad was too stressful on his part. He had to get out of there.

_**Clark County Jail**_

Gavin was only let into the jail reluctantly by a guard with missing teeth and a bitter old clerk with an accent which couldn't really be detected.

"Name?"

"Gavin Ethan Moore."

"Age?"

"16 years 4 months."

"Who are you here to see?"

Gavin took a deep breath as he said the name that he had said or thought about in two years. The name he hated at first but compared to Junior was an oasis of normality. The name of his step-father.

"Dane Richmond."

"Uh, huh. Relation?"

"I'm his step-son."

"I see." The clerk said chewing the end of his pen. "I've never seen you around here kid. Don't think you ever visited before. I'd know. Worked here every day, every hour for the last 10 years. Whatever, access granted."

A nearby guard frisked Gavin before escorting him to Dane's cell with a phone that connected on both sides of the cell.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me." Dane was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, had a short haircut, but looked the same otherwise. His voice seemed to have gotten slightly lower as well and his sandy brown hair greasier.

"And why would that be?" Gavin said.

"We haven't spoken since I was arrested a few days after your mother's funeral. That was 4 years ago if I recall."

"Sorry, I guess the whole business deals were your fault but I had no right to patronize you for it."

"It's cool." Dane said. "I've only got two years left in this dump. One and a half if I'm good. So, I was surprised daddy finally let you visit."

"He's not my dad! I sort of ran away. I need help to find a place to go, mom didn't have any relatives and you're in here. Not much I can do Dane. You're the only person who can help me."

Dane's eyes shot back and forth. He looked extremely nervous.

"Okay, I'll let you in on a secret and help you out. But you gotta keep this between you and me. This is confidential stuff. And I'm talking British information secrets."

Gavin nodded. "Of course. This stays between you and me."

Dane nodded and pulled out a photograph of a red-haired boy with a muscular build. "See that kid?"

Gavin nodded. "Yeah."

"That's me when I was about twelve or thirteen."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not kidding Gav. That was me. At the time I went under the name of Dante Welsh."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not. I can't tell you much more without putting myself in here for longer. But I lived in England before I moved here. Majority of my family were killed in a biker gang incident. It was just me and my baby sister." Dane or Dante or whatever his name was lowered his voice. "I got recruited to this place where they used kids as spies." Gavin's jaw dropped. He attempted to find words but it just seemed to escape him.

Dane continued. "Anyway, after I left university I got involved with these shady business guys, but they paid me heaps. So I had to change my appearance, hair colour, get a tan. But the deals paid for houses, cars, tuitions, loans. But when your mom died they caught my deals."

Gavin was still speechless. All he could muster was a brief you're kidding.

"Anyway, I know somebody from the old spy days, he can help you out. You have paper?"

"Yeah," Gavin said pulling some out of his pocket and a pen.

"Okay, once you're out of here and you're sure no one's listening. Call this number: 835221496. Got that?"

"Yeah?" Gavin said quickly scribbling it onto the paper.

"Okay, ask for a Mr. K Blueman and tell him D- Dane Welsh 0320. He'll do the rest of the work."

"That's it?" Gavin asked pocketing the piece of paper. Dane nodded. "Thanks for your help Dane. And by the way I'm sorry I spent all those years hating you."

"It's fine. I have to go. Good luck." Dane put down the phone and left. As Gavin left the jail he thought about everything that he had been told. It was impossible to understand. He was all alone. That piece of paper was his only connection to a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was kind of an outside the box thing. What do you think? Please review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After the twist of last chapter I figured I'd throw in a little Kyle to explain what happened to Dante. The end of this chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger. Chapter 8 gets us back to James and Junior.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gavin Moore walked a couple of blocks before he finally found a telephone booth. It was strange. He'd only known about Dane being in the spy business for about half an hour but it had already changed the way he looked at things. Is that guy a spy? Or is that woman over there secretly plotting to overthrow the British ambassador? He stepped into the telephone booth, put a quarter in and dialed.<p>

"Kyle Blueman speaking. How can I help you?" a voice said over the phone.

"Yeah, my name is Gavin Moore. Is this Mr. K Blueman?" Stupid question. Gavin thought but one that he needed to be sure of.

"Yes, this is K Blueman speaking." the voice replied.

"D-Dane Welsh 0320." Gavin read from the scrap of paper. The voice on the phone was silent.

"Where are you?" It finally said.

"24 Westroad, Las Vegas, USA." Gavin responded.

"Okay, it just so happens I'm in Vegas for a week or two visiting a friend. Do you know Groverstein Avenue?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you there at 1 o'clock sharp." And with that Mr. K Blueman put down the phone. At one o'clock precisely

Gavin arrived at Groverstein Avenue and saw it was deserted except for a man with dark hair and dark eyes waring a trench coat. Gavin approached him.

"Are you K Blueman?" he asked.

"Are you Gavin Moore?" he answered.

Gavin nodded. The man quickly put his hand around Gavin's neck as if to strangle him and quickly dragged him to his car and drugged him with chloroform. Gavin tried desperately to fight back but his eyes closed despite his struggle.

When Gavin woke up it was about half an hour later on a chair in a room with a desk before him. It took him a while before he realized he was in an office and what had happened to him. The same man at the avenue entered the room, this time dressed in a black business suit.

"Like my office Gavin?" he asked. This Blueman didn't look like he could do a lot of damage. He was pretty skinny and wasn't particularly tall or muscular like Gavin's stepfather Dane.

"I apologize for drugging you earlier but I couldn't allow you to see who I was and where I was going without knowing your exact details first could I?" Kyle explained before handing him a form."Fill that out, no lying, we'll talk when you're done." Kyle left the room. Gavin glanced at the form it was mostly basics. Name, age, birthday, known relatives and why he was there. Gavin quickly finished it as Kyle entered the room.

"Finished?"

"Yeah."

Kyle glanced over it carefully. His face seemed to freeze up at the sight of Keith Moore Junior listed as Gavin's father. But it all seemed pretty accurate.

"Alright," Kyle took a seat behind his desk. "What would you like to know?"

"This secret kids spy organization first and then the whole story with my stepdad."

"He told you about the organization?" Kyle asked irritably. "Dammit, I'm gonna kill Dante!" he suddenly found his calm and sighed. "I can tell you about your stepdad's past but I'm not authorized to tell you about the spy organization."

"Why not?"

"Let's see. I as sworn to secrecy, it could lead to me getting arrested and even the British prime minister doesn't know about it." Kyle replied bluntly.

"Fair enough." Gavin muttered. "Tell me about my stepdad's past then."

Kyle nodded. "Alright, Dante Welsh aka Dane Richmond was born in South Devon, his father was involved with a biker gang and his father, mother, brother and older sister were all killed. He only managed to escape with his baby sister and several years later was recruited by a certain agency." Kyle said careful not to mention the name of CHERUB. "Anyway, after he left it and went to university he became interested in business and soon after, decided to start up his own business. However new businesses are always tough, especially when you're alone. So he was losing a lot of money until he met a couple of these shady business guys who helped him pay off bank loans, house loans, car loans and things like that."

Gavin nodded. "So where does my mom come into all this?"

"Patience." Kyle said. "After a while of being involved with these shady guys he wanted out, but he owed them so much money that he couldn't. So they put him into a company where he was meant to embezzle and move on to the next business. But I take it around that time he met your mother and married her. I guess it then he finally wanted out when he got married and wanted to raise you as his own son. After almost a decade of begging and telling them he wanted out they told him if he could do one last major embezzlement which he did. But it was so big that the feds kept trying to track him down. They finally caught him after your mom died." Kyle finished.

Gavin nodded but couldn't say much. This was a lot to take in.

"Dane said you could help me." Gavin spoke up after a while of silence. "Are you going to?"

Kyle bit his lip. "I can get you into a good foster family or something like that," he said. "Not much else."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all the reviewers and all the readers. Please review this chapter. As I said, chapter 8 brings us back to James and Junior. I w<strong>ill try <strong>to update as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Know About Junior Moore**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the long wait for posting chapter 8. I've been pretty busy and I've also been having a bit of writers block. I know I said chapter 8 would return to the original storyline of James and Junior but I figured for a few chapters I'd throw in some of the original CHERUB's and have a little reunion. Thanks to those reading and I'll try to make chapter 9 come up soon.

Please review.

* * *

><p>James Choke put on his suit. It was one he had splurged for a bit in order to get his job at the bank in the first place. He'd showered and made sure his hair looked right. James hadn't been sure why he'd bothered to get so dressed up for work. James was meant to drop three of his kids off at Kerry's before going to work. The night two days ago had shook him up a bit. True, James was no saint but he'd never envisioned himself working as a drug dealer. Not even before CHERUB. A knock was at his bedroom door.<p>

"Dad?" It was Paul.

"Yeah?"

"You ready to go?"

James picked up his briefcase and nodded. "Sure."

"Dad?" Paul spoke up again.

"James turned around. "Yeah."

"That-that Junior guy. He wasn't really one of your friends from boarding school was he?"

James' face seemed to freeze at that moment. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

Paul shrugged. "Whatever, if you don't want to tell me it's your business. And I'm guessing you don't want me to tell mom."

James nodded. "You know it Paul."

The two of them walked to the car where JJ and Ellen were already waiting. Ellen was talking on her cellphone and JJ had a PSP X-treme in his hand with his eyes glued to the screen. James thought about how lucky it was that the schools had ditch day and he still had to get to work.

The drive to Kerry's house was about half an hour. The kids didn't seem to mind much. Ellen was still talking and laughing to her friends on her cellphone. JJ, now had earphones plugged into his PSP X-treme and was fully engaged in a game of Zombie Apocalypse 4 and Paul had earphones and was using his laptop to search various sites. James felt a bit alone having no one to talk to. If he tried to strike up conversation he would only be ignored and if he told everyone to put their electronics away he'd be resented.

Kerry had a decent sized house on what was the supposedly suburban side of Nevada. James escorted all his kids out of the car and knocked on the door. Kerry answered it. She looked virtually the same as she did in CHERUB, except much older. A series of quick 'hey mom's' sounded out as Paul, Ellen and JJ walked in still doing their thing. James looked at his ex-wife before waving to his kids.

"Hello, James," Kerry said fairly pleasantly. They'd been divorced for years now and were on decent terms. Kerry had felt bad for him when he and Debbie had gotten divorced and James had been there for her with her fair share of unpleasant occurrences.

James nodded. "Kerry."

"So how've things been?" she asked.

"Oh, not bad. Same old- same old. You?"

"Not much." she replied.

James nodded and left for his car making a quick wave as he drove to the bank.

James entered his office. There were no scheduled meetings for today. He wondered why he even had to go to work, which made what he was about to find out, even more of a shock. A man with dark brown hair and an Italian tailored suit spun around d in James' chair in order to face him.

"Hello James."

"Jesus!" James was so shocked he dropped his briefcase and several papers he'd been holding in his hand. He had just shut the door to his office.

"Kyle! I almost shitted my bloody pants! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's certainly a nice way to talk to your best friend." Kyle said half smiling.

James quickly regained his cool. "It's nice to see you old friend. But what are you doing here?"

Kyle sighed. "James, I need to talk to you. Do you remember Junior Moore?"

James nodded.

"Well his son came to me and he knows about CHERUB." Kyle's voice became a hushed whisper.

James freaked out completely. "WHAT? HE KNOWS ABOUT CHERUB! HOW IS THS BLOODY POSSIBLE!"

"James," Kyle tried to calm his friend down. "Cool your jets. Moore's kid doesn't know about CHERUB, per say but he does know that a secret British Organization is using kids."

"Yeah," James scoffed. "That makes it so much better." He stayed silent for a while. "The thing is…I know about Junior now"

Kyle's eyes went open as James explained about his run in with Junior, the night club and the soon to be formed, JMG. Even though James had pointed out he hadn't said anything about CHERUB it was still a lot to take in.

Kyle sighed. "We have to figure out the next part of this. Organize a meet with Junior during your lunch break. This is really serious. We may also need to get some help from a couple of sources you may or may not be fond of."

James thought for a bit, until he realized what Kyle was hinting at.

"No, Kyle. Absolutely not!"

But Kyle kept nodding his head. "Yes James."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Well, what do you think? Next chapter will include some familiar faces. <strong>

**Thank you for reading, please review it makes my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Phone Calls**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, apologies <strong>for the delay. Anyway I thought I'd have some old CHERUB's brought back into the story. Next chapter I'm planning for them to up and meet discuss the Junior plan. Also will involve some Dante. Tell me what you think.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney, Australia<strong>_

The phone rang in the house of Lauren Rathbone and the house of Greg "Rat" Rathbone. The couple had two kids and lived in a two storey house in the Suburban areas of Sydney. Lauren worked as a translator for a local travel insurance company and Rat worked as a high school English teacher. Although both had the chance to have extremely successful careers after leaving CHERUB, their careers lasted many years before they decided to settle down and have a family. The telephone rang once again. Lauren picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Lauren. It's James."

"Well, well, well." Lauren smiled. "James are you getting married a third time?" she asked. "Or perhaps have you been through a breakup?"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." James faked a laugh. "Anyway I need your help."

"Don't you always?" Lauren smirked.

"Listen, I need you to come to Vegas as soon as possible. So when does your schedule open up?"

"I'm on break for quite a while. I've got about the next 3 months free for summer break."

"Sweet,'' he said. "Then you and Rat should get your butts on the first flight to Vegas."

Lauren laughed. "James, I can't just do that. I've got two kids. I can't just pick up and book a flight to the States."

"I can book one for you." James offered. "And Joe and Trish can totally come."

Joel Terrence Rathbone and Trisha Gwen Rathbone were the twin toddlers of Lauren and Rat. Both were nearing the age of four. They were currently playing at a friend's and Rat was meant to pick them up soon.

"Hmmm. I could use some time off and it would be nice to visit Vegas for a few days." Lauren said.

"Awesome!" James smiled. "But there is one catch…"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Isn't there always?"

James explained to Lauren about Kyle and Junior Moore and Gavin and how he needed the help of some former CHERUB's. James also included some information on Kyle's plan for busting Junior for a final time.

Lauren nodded slowly. "I see and would Kerry be included in this plan?"

"Are you screwing with me?" James asked. "I guess it could help if she was there but this if dangerous stuff. And if she found out about me meeting with Junior and the kids at his place…I might lose my kids in a custody battle or something." James admitted.

Lauren had been glancing at some flights on her laptop while she'd been talking to James.

"There's a flight that leaves two days from now." Lauren said. "I'll talk with Rat and see what I can do, okay?"

"Okay, sweet." James said. "Call me back when you know. Bye."

"Bye."

_**Las Vegas**_

"Okay," James sighed. "I called Lauren, who else do I have to call?" he turned to Kyle who was completely silent.

"Um…Kyle?"

"Bruce, would help a bit and…" Kyle didn't get to finish. James' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey James, it's Kerry."

"Oh…hey Kerry." James said. "What's up?"

"Listen, James…This thing has come up and I need you to take the kids this week."

"Uh, how come?"

"I got called on an out of town trip for the week. Can you pick them up after school?"

"I thought it was Ditch Day." James said.

"Yeah, well as it turns out Ditch Day was postponed because there are some SAT's coming in or something."

"Okay sure. Bye." James put down the phone. He looked at Kyle. "Change of plans. I have to go pick up my kids after

school."

Kyle had been at his cell phone. "I can't get in touch with Bruce. There's probably a bad connection or something."

James nodded. "You know, I've got no meetings today. You wanna just hang around till I've got to pick up my kids like the old days?"

Kyle nodded. "Sure."

James and Kyle arrived at James' penthouse. It was pretty large, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, lounge and kitchen.

As James entered he called out to his two boys.

"Kyle! Nate! Uncle Kyle's here!"

They watched as Nate rushed out of the room, followed by Kyle.

"Dad! Kyle took skateboard!" Nate complained to his father.

"Did not!" Kyle snapped back. "I needed to borrow it, since _you _broke my old skateboard!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Guys, stop fighting! Kyle, give your brother back his skateboard!"

"But Dad…"

"Now Kyle." The nine year old reluctantly returned the skateboard to his brother, before trudging off to his room disappointed. Nate on the other hand seemed fairly contented.

Kyle Blueman stared at his phone. "I'm getting an incoming from Bruce." he clicked the answer button on his phone.

"Hey Bruce."

Bruce Norris had become a professional martial artist after CHERUB but after his career ended, he started his own business, hiring and training security guards. Although some people called it crass, Bruce called it money. Even after CHERUB he had stayed in Britain, hoping to have his guards trained for the prime minister.

"Kyle, sorry I missed your call, connection is not good round this time of year."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Anyway, what did you wanna talk about?"

Kyle began to explain about Junior and Gavin and everything else that had happened.

"So this is the same Junior Moore who James and I went after on our mission?"

"Pretty much." Kyle said. "So can you help us?"

"Actually, I have a flight to LA in about an hour. Some security conference but I'll change to Vegas."

"Olay cool, bye Bruce."

"Bye."

Kyle put down the phone. "Bruce has a flight to here in about an hour."

James nodded. "So is there anyone else we need to contact."

Kyle was a bit hesitant. "There is one more person who can help. Come on." he said heading out the door with James following.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"You remember Dante don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter is worth it. This chapter reveals some of Kyle and James' plan as well as bringing back some old CHERUB's. Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**-Laser Slayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Reunions<strong>

James had never been particularly fond of prisons. He and Kyle had driven to Clark County Jail, James hadn't been sure why exactly, but Kyle had said they were going to go see Dante. They entered the jail and were greeted by a bitter old clerk.

"Names?" the clerk snarled.

"Kyle Blueman, this is James Choke." Kyle responded.

"I see. Who are you here to see?"

"Dane Richmond." Kyle told the clerk. James raised his eyebrows, he thought they were going to see Dante. He decided to keep his mouth closed and see where it went.

"Relation?"

"We're old friends of his. We were so sorry to hear he was in prison."

The clerk grunted. "Richmond seems to be getting all the visitors this week. Access granted."

A guard quickly frisked them both and ushered them into a room. There were a few tables out. It was the kind of thing where prisoners went to see their relatives.

"Who the hell's this?" James asked Kyle as they sat down across a man with short, sandy brown hair.

"It's Dante," Kyle said through clenched teeth.

"James, Kyle," Dane said calmly. "What can I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Why the hell did you tell Gavin about…the thing?" Kyle pounded his fist on the table.

"I felt bad for him. Junior Moore -from what I hear-can only be so much of a dad and with nine other kids and a gambling addiction. I mean really. And for the record, his mother I and didn't get divorced before she died and it's not like he got himself emancipated or anything, so by law he still is my step-son."

"What'd you do to get yourself in here anyway?" James asked.

"Fraud," Dante said simply. Kyle shot him a look. "Well a lot of fraud, in a lot of places, embezzle and run pretty much."

"You're a criminal?" James asked slightly surprised. He knew people didn't get thrown in prison for the fashion sense of orange jumpsuits and the fabulous lifestyle of other guys watching you on the toilet but Dante had always been a good kid at CHERUB. He couldn't imagine the same kid who went on the mission to infiltrate the Brigands had grown up to be the guy sitting in front of him in a prison for-as Dante had put it-a lot of fraud.

"White-collar." Dante reminded. "Point is what are you doing here?"

"How long you got in here?" Kyle asked.

"You're my lawyer Kyle. Don't you know?" Dante replied.

"Just answer the question."

"I'm out in exactly four days." Dante said.

"Why'd you lie to Gavin?" Kyle asked.

"What?" Dante was shocked. "How do you know that?

"He told me," Kyle said plainly. "But not important. Why did you lie to Gavin?" he repeated.

"I told him I'd be out in about two years, one and a half if I got on parole. Look if he knew the truth he'd try move back with me and that's the last thing I need since I'm going back to…the thing." Dante said hinting CHERUB.

"We need your help." Kyle said as he and James began explaining about Junior, Gavin, the new era in drug dealing and Junior's request for James' help.

Dante nodded. "Alright, I'll help you. You can pick me up in four days, 11am." The trio said their goodbyes and James and Kyle left.

_**Four Days Later **_

With all his kids plus Dante staying over at the penthouse it was getting crowded. James was just grateful that Kyle Bruce, Lauren and Rat had hotel rooms. Lauren had left the twins in Sydney with a close friend and Bruce had left his three kids behind in England with his wife. James had made up an explanation to his kids about Dante. He was James' old friend who tried to start a business but had bad luck and ended up on the streets and living on friends sleeper sofas and friends sleeping bags. James intentionally missed out the whole in jail for fraud and embezzle and run thing.

On his way to a meeting with Kyle, Bruce, Lauren, Rat and Dante who had left early, James was stopped by JJ.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"What do you mean JJ?" James asked. He was hoping nobody ever asked him about what was happening. He thought he'd figured it out. Tell Paul that it's a complicated thing and that he can't tell his mother and he won't say anything. Ellen's always too busy talking on the phone and give her some money to buy new clothes and the house could be on fire and she wouldn't care less. Give Nate and Kyle something new they had to share and they'll find any kind of argument to go with it and they wouldn't talk about anything but that for days. He'd found a way around all his kids except JJ.

"I mean why does everyone show up all of a sudden?"

"JJ, they're just visiting."

"All in order? First Uncle Kyle and then Aunt Lauren and Uncle Rat and then Uncle Bruce and now there's that dude sleeping on the couch. And don't get me started on how we had to go to that guy Junior's house. Like seriously dad, what's happening?"

James sighed. "JJ, it's hard to explain. It's a grown up thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth JJ!" James snapped.

"Dad! Why won't you tell me?" James was about to open his mouth and explain. "And don't give me any shit like 'it's a grown up thing!' I'm not five years old anymore! You can tell me what's actually happening!"

James looked down. "Listen, and believe me when I say this: You wouldn't get it. It's really complicated and I don't even get it sometimes."

"You just keep bullshitting me." JJ shook his head.

"James Duncan Choke!"

"You know what? Fine!" JJ snapped. "Keep your little secret. But what'll happen when I tell mom about everything that happened! What'll she think?"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would."

James couldn't tell whether his son was bluffing or not. He couldn't believe he was acting like this. He loved all his kids dearly but-he didn't like to admit it- JJ was his favorite. But he couldn't confess what was really happening.

"Fine," James said. "Go call your mom; I have a meeting to get to anyway." He left, leaving JJ speechless in the living room.

_**Bernsteins Hotel, Room 708**_

The six former CHERUB agents sat in Room 708 of the five-star hotel room. Kyle's room, that was. Company-paid for of course. Being partner of one of the largest law-firms in Britain does have its benefits.

"So what's the plan exactly?" James asked still irritated from his last conversation with JJ.

"I've thought about it a bit and I figure we can shut down this thing once and for all if we had someone tearing it down from the inside," Kyle pointed out.

"So you'll send in James." Lauren said simply. "Why do you need the rest of us then?"

"It'll be hard to take down a drug empire with just one guy; even a new empire would be pretty hard. Think of this as a final CHERUB mission, only, you know, without CHERUB." Kyle said.

Lauren was still half-concentrating on Dante, his sandy-brown hair and gruffer exterior. "Dante, I still don't get what happened to you." she said.

"Eh-hem, can we please continue with the mission or whatever the hell this is?" Rat spoke.

"Jealous much," James coughed out as he accepted a high-five from Bruce.

"Dante is the step-father of Junior Moore's second son Gavin." Kyle explained. "Or Dane is, as Gavin thinks. Point is James will meet with Junior, Dante will find some way to get in touch with Gavin without blowing his cover."

"So what are me, Lauren and Rat here for?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, since you run a security business or whatever it is that you do exactly, you'll have access to the equipment we'll need and Junior's encountered you before he might be more open to sharing information."

Bruce nodded. "That's understandable I guess."

Kyle turned to Lauren and Rat. "I think last time Junior saw you Lauren, you were introduced as his cousin. That cover

will still pass fairly well and Rat, you'll simply act your normal cover of Lauren's husband."

"I am her husband."Rat pointed out.

"Which is why the cover will be perfect." Kyle replied, "It's so easy to act because it's true. Anyway here's what happens: James will schedule a meeting with Junior about the whole JMG thing, James will bring in Bruce and I with him and some cockamamie-but believable-story. Dante will have to track down and get in contact with Gavin-through phone of course. Lauren and Rat will have to be on standby depending on how this plan goes. Everyone know their roles?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Kyle smiled. "James, get in contact with Junior, we need to get this in action as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, first of all my deepest apologies for the really long delay on this chapter. I have a couple of excuses but I won't bore you with the details. Thank you to anonymous reviewer 'the thief' for making me update. Anyway please review and enjoy this chapter. **

**-Laser Slayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Action<strong>

James dialed Junior's number on his phone and arranged to meet with him at a nearby café. He didn't mention Kyle or Bruce hoping the story would somehow make itself up.

James caught sight of Junior at a table and walked up to him.

"Junior."

"James, so what did you want to talk about?"

"A few nights ago at the bar, you said you wanted me to work for you. The loan was so you could start your business."

Junior nodded slightly embarrassed.. "Yeah. Found out about it huh?"

James nodded his head." I'm interested but I have a few terms to discuss." James signaled to Kyle and Bruce to come over.

"What is this? An ambush?" Junior laughed at his attempt for a joke.

James had a serious look on his face which made Junior start taking things seriously.

"Kyle serves as my attorney," James began to clarify. "I have legal things to discuss before going into business with you."

"James are you bloody insane?" Junior snapped. "You can't bring a lawyer into my business! You do realize what I'm doing is completely and utterly illegal right?" he made sure his voice was lowered.

"Relax," James said. "Kyle has a law degree but he's freelance, he'll support me cause I'm his brother."

Junior loosened up a little. "Okay, fine. What is it you're worried about?"'

"Well," Kyle began to lawyer up. "I am both James' brother and his lawyer. So I think it is fair to say I have his best interests." He fixed his tie and cleared his throat.

Junior whipped out a cigar, lit it and stuck it in his mouth. "So what do you want?"

"James' job at the bank will be at stake if they find out that he, number one; loaned a substantial amount of money for someone to start a drug business and knew about it. And number two; he was working for or with this 'drug empire' as you call it." Kyle spoke.

"So?" Junior took another puff from the cigar. "James, if you're working for me and get canned from the bank it's fine. I bet once my business takes off, you'll get paid like five times what you were making at that place." He turned to Bruce. "Beckett? Right? Bruce Beckett, the mad awesome football player. What are you doing here?" Junior asked.

"You remember me?" Bruce said half-surprised.

"Yeah," Junior nodded, taking another puff of the cigar. "So why are you here? Don't tell me you're his lawyer too."

"Bruce has had a rough year, he's recently unemployed, so I figured with this new-shall we call it a business- you're starting up, he could help." Kyle explained.

Junior nodded slowly. "So you're saying that you want to get your cousin a job dealing drugs? Respect," he chuckled. "But serious, what are we talking deliveries or what?"

"Any position you got open," Bruce said. "Preferably one that makes a lot of cash."

Junior nodded his head slowly again. "Yeah, I think I can get you two something," he turned to Kyle. "How bout you Mr Lawyer? You want a job too?"

"I'll consider the offer if you're offering one," Kyle replied.

Junior just shrugged. "So James, Bruce, we good?"

Both nodded. "Yeah I suppose," Bruce said.

"Awesome. Meet at my place around Monday,"he replied before leaving.

James, Bruce and Kyle looked at each other, they said nothing but obviously thought that that was too easy but there would definitely be something in the end, something that would be harder than any CHERUB mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bernsteins Hotel, Room 708<strong>_

Dante anxiously ran his hand around the surface of the phone. He didn't want to admit it but he was nervous as hell. More nervous than he was infiltrating the Brigands. _He's your stepson for Gods sake, just call him! _Dante mentally screamed at himself. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Gavin, it's your step dad. How are you? By the way you wouldn't happen to know anything about the drug empire your father is setting up? _A million different things ran through his mind and he finally decided just to wing it. If he waited to think of the perfect thing to say he would never get this done. He dialed Gavin's mobile.

"Hello?"

"Gavin, it 's Dane," Dante said.

"Dane or is it Dante?" Gavin replied bitterly.

"Gavin listen,"

"You lied to me! For twelve freaking years you lied to me! I had to live with my father! How about mom? Did you lie to her too?"

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Dante frowned. Something was definitely off, Gavin was never this furious. Ever, it sounded as if he was so mad that if he didn't let it all out he would blow up into a million pieces.

Gavin ignored the question.

"I'm sorry! I tried to help you. If it didn't work out I'm sorry!" Dante said.

Gavin scoffed. "A foster family! That was all that your friend could do Dane! Don't you remember what you used to say to me before mom died?" Dante didn't respond. "You used to say: I'll always look out for you. It's you and me against the world. But I guess kids are a lot easier to lie to when they're little, huh?" Gavin retorted with even more bitterness in his voice.

"Gav, I don't know how many more times I can apologize to you. I didn't lie to you. When you came to visit I gave you Kyle's number. Again, I'm sorry if it didn't work but I did try to look out for you! I kept my promise!"

"So what the hell was that when mom died? I had just lost my mom and then you were gone! I had no one. I had just lost my mom and I had nobody! I had to go live with my alcoholic, degenerate gambler father! You weren't there for me at all!"

"You don't think I wanted to be there for you?" Dante retorted. "You think I wanted to go to prison and leave you with Keith Moore? I knew what your dad was like Gav! I wanted to stay and look after you but I couldn't! It wasn't in my control."

"If you tried to make it up to me with your lawyer friend than you failed miserably," Gavin responded. "If I wanted to go to a foster family than I would have gone to a social worker...four years ago!"

"What were you expecting exactly?" Dante asked angrily.

"I...You know what? Forget it. Forget everything. I don't need your help, I'll make it on my own. Two years, twenty years, a lifetime? You can go rot in hell Dane." Gavin said before hanging up the phone without another word. Leaving Dante speechless on the other end.

Dante put the phone back in its base and stared down exasperatedly at the floor. This could not be the same kid who asked for his help less than a week ago. Gavin had been fairly polite and had even apologized for hating him for four years. But the Gavin on the phone...he seemed like a whole different person. Dante couldn't help but wonder what the hell had screwed up everything between him and Gavin in under a week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Again I apologize for the delay but I hope this chapter was worth it. What do you think? Should I have made Gavin less of a psychotic whiny dude? Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Reviews make me happy.<strong>

**-Laser Slayer**


End file.
